Life Sucks Sometimes
by nothingbuttrouble202
Summary: Things haven't been going so well for Demi, her mom and dad are constantly fighting and it doesn't look like things are going well for them, what happens when things finally get better? Will they stay that way or onnly get worse? Jemi! Joe/Demi
1. Chapter 1

**So this was a story I wrote last year for my health class…I just randomly found it and decided I would like to share it!**

**Tell me what you think..review!**

**Chapter 1: **

This is the story of a girl named Demi. She's had it pretty tough lately. Her mom and dad are always fighting and Demi and her older brother Kevin don't like what they see coming for their mom and dad. Even though this is happening Demi is just happy that she has her older brother Kevin and her two best friends Selena, and her guy friend Joe. Joe, Selena, and Demi have been nest friends since kindergarten and they have each other's backs.

"Hey Demi." said Joe when he saw Demi at her locker.

"Hey Joe." said Demi with a smile.

Okay so Joe has liked Demi for three years and what he didn't know was that she liked him back, but they were too scared to tell each other, and possibly ruin their friendship.

"So how does it feel to be in the eighth grade?"

"Scary."

"Oh come on Demi! You need to enjoy this year! I mean this is our last year in middle school, then we're off to high school."

"Well when you put it that way...it's 10 times worse!"

"Oh come on Demi high school won't be that bad besides you'll have me and Selena."

"I guess you're right." said Demi starting to walk to her first period which she has with Joe.

"See you have nothing to be scared of and besides that's a year away just think about the present."

"Thanks Joe, you always know what to say."

"Hey it's what I do." said Joe trying to act cool.

Demi laughed at him and walked into the classroom. At lunch Demi was talking with Selena and Joe about how their summers went.

"Yeah London was so much fun! It's too bad you couldn't come Demi there were so many how British guys there." said Selena.

"Thanks Meg rub it in how you spent all summer with hot British guys." said Demi in a joking voice.

"I know you're jealous, but hey there are still plenty of good guys here, Oh speaking of which did you meet any guys this summer?"

"Is that all you think about? Guys?"

"Don't change the subject did you?"

When Selena asked that Joe started to listen to the conversation.

"Well..."

"Oh my gosh! What's his name? How old is he? Does he go here? Are you guys going out?" asked Selena beginning to freak out.

"His name is Lucas, he's 13, he lives in Utah, and it was a summer fling."

"Wait so he was only visiting? He lives in a different state?"asked Selena disappointed.

"Yeah he was staying with his aunt and uncle for the summer."

After Joe herd that he was happy and sad; he was happy that Demi is single again, but sad that she got a boyfriend that wasn't him.

"Oh it must have been hare saying goodbye." said Selena going to hug Demi.

"It was but then I though hey it was fun while it lasted but I had to face the truth he lived there and I live here."

"Wow you're an inspiration Demi."

"Thanks, and he wanted to stay together but I told him that I thought it would be better if we saw people in our own states." said Demi looking at Joe.

Joe noticed that Demi was looking at him and he thought to himself "Wait was that a hint that she likes me?"

"So what did you do over the summer Joe?" asked Demi.

"Oh I went to Hawaii with my family and when we got back I got a counselors job at a summer camp." said Joe.

"Wow that's cool."

"Okay your turn Joe, did you meet anyone over the summer?" asked Selena.

"No, but half the girls at the summer camp kept telling me they thought I was cute."

"Aw that's sweet." said Demi laughing.

"Yeah, yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

After school Demi was waiting for her brother when Joe came up to Demi. "Hey Demi."

"Oh hey Joe."

"Waiting for Kevin? " asked Joe in a nervous voice.

"Yeah...are you okay Joe?"

"Yeah why did Selena tell you something?"

"About you?"

"Yeah."

"No why? Was she going too?"

"No I was just wondering."

"Okay." said Demi confused. "I have to go I see Kevin bye Joe."

Then they hugged and Demi went to Kevin's car.

"Hey Kevin." said Demi when she got in the car.

"How was your first day?" asked Kevin.

"It was okay."

"Well that's better than horrible."

"Well it's going to turn into horrible when we get home."

Kevin sighed and kept driving. When Demi and Kevin got home the house was pretty quiet, that's when Demi thought Dad must not be home from work.

"Hey kids how was your first day?" asked their mom.

"It was okay." said Demi.

"Well I had a good day I got asked out twice! And it's the first day." said Kevin excited.

"Who did you say yes to?" asked their mom.

"The first one because she asked me first and I've had a crush on her like all summer." said Kevin.

"Well that's nice." said their mom.

Before she could talk to Demi more, Demi went to her room and called Selena to asked about Joe.

"Hello." said Selena when she answered her phone.

"Hey Selena."

"Oh hey Demi I have some really big news for you."

"What is it?"

"Okay so today I heard my English teacher talking to the principal about a student coming in a week."

"Wait you mean a kid is starting our school? The year just started what's up with that?"

"I know! Apparently it was a last minute diction."

"Okay but how is this big news?" asked Demi confused about why she would care.

"Well...I found out the guys name and where he's coming from."

"How did you find that out? And it's a guy?" asked Demi amazed.

"It wasn't that hard the English teacher has a huge mouth and I asked her and she told me. Yeah and you're never going to believe who it is."

"Wow so that's amazing...wait who is it?"

"Lucas!"said Selena really happy.

"Wait you don't know if it's my Lucas."

"So it's just a coincidence that his name is Lucas, it was a last minute diction, and he's from Utah?"

"You never know."

"Just face it, it's your Lucas and that means you guys can get back together."

"Oh."

"Well don't you want that?" asked Selena confused.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?" asked Selena still confused. "Wait is there someone else?"

"I just don't know if I want to just jump back onto our relationship."

"Demi he's moving from Utah to be with you." Selena said "Do you know how romantic that is?"

"I guess you're right."

"You know I am."

"I have to go Selena see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When Demi went downstairs she saw her mom and dad yelling...again.

"What are they fighting about now?" asked Demi to Kevin.

"Who knows...I think they're fighting about money or something." said Kevin.

"As usual."

During dinner it was just Demi and Kevin because their parents were still fighting.

"So how was your first day?"

"It was okay." said Demi looking down at her food.

"Hey what's wrong?"

One of the things Demi liked and sometimes hated about Kevin was he always knew when something was wrong.

"You remember Lucas?"

"Oh yeah your summer boyfriend."

"Yeah that's him."

"What about him? Didn't he go back to Utah?"

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a huge chance that Lucas is going to be going to my school.".

"What? Are you serious?". He asked confused. "How did you find that out?"

"Selena herd one of the teachers talking about a new student coming to the school, and he was from Utah and his name is Lucas."

"Wow Selena hears everything."

"Yeah I know tell me about it."

"So are you happy about this?"

"I don't know, I'm really confused! I mean I really did like him but when he left it hurt."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Why don't you just wait and see what happens and don't forget there's still a small chance that it's not even him."

"Your right thanks Kevin."

After dinner when Demi was in her room trying to drown out her parents fighting and trying to do her homework, Demi's phone went off. But Demi didn't look to see who was calling before she picked up.

"Hello." said Demi.

"Demi?" asked a low voice.

"Yeah..."

"It's Lucas."

"Oh hi." said Demi in a low voice.

"I miss you Demi."

"I miss you too." said Demi with tears starting to come to her eyes.

"And I want us to be together."

Demi didn't say anything.

"Sorry Lucas I have homework bye."

Before Lucas could say anything Demi hung up on him. Demi was up all night thinking about her feelings for Lucas and her feelings for Joe. When Demi got to school Demi wasn't too surprised to see Lucas waiting for her.

"Lucas!" yelled Demi.

"Demi." said Lucas.

"What the heck are you doing here!" asked Demi a little mad.

"Demi I told you I wanted to be with you."

"Why did she have to be right." said Demi talking to herself.

"What?" asked Lucas confused.

"My friend said that her herd about you coming and I was hoping that it was just a coincidence."

"Well it wasn't." said Lucas holding Demi's hands.

"Lucas why?"

"Demi what we had was pure and wonderful, and when I had to leave I thought it was going to be okay but you just wouldn't get out of my head and I realized that I wanted to be with you." said Lucas putting one if his hands to Demi's cheek but still holding her other.

"Lucas I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll take me back." said Lucas pulling Demi to him and holding her in his arms.

"I don't know Lucas." said Demi pulling herself away from him.

"Please Demi." begged Lucas.

Then Joe came up to Demi and said "Hey Demi!"

"Hey Joe." said Demi with a smile.

"Is he the reason?" asked Lucas.

"Lucas you need to go back to Utah." said Demi walking away from him with Joe following her.

"That's Lucas?" asked Joe.

"Yeah and he wanted to get back together."

"Why did you turn him down? I thought you really liked him?"

"I did but that was just a summer fling, I belong here and he belongs there."

"Wow." said Joe speechless.

"Besides I have my eyes on someone else." said Demi as she walked away from Joe smiling.

Joe just stood there shocked and confused. When Demi went to English she was sitting in her regular seat when Lucas took the seat next to her.

"Demi." started Lucas.

"Look Lucas I know we had fun this summer but when you had to leave it really hurt me and so I moved on."

"But Demi I'm back and I'm not going to leave you again." said Lucas grabbing Demi's hand and holing it.

"How do I know that?"

"I moved here from Utah to be with you."

Demi didn't say anything.

"Demi the last thing I want to do is lose you."

Then Demi looked into his eyes and they were locked in a stare.

"Okay I believe you."

Then Lucas kissed Demi. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

When Demi was in Science with Selena and Joe they all sat together and when the teacher was passing out work and everyone was talking Selena asked "So Demi did you find out if the new guy was your Lucas?"

"Yeah he is."

"Yeah and when he wanted to get back together you turned him down hard." said Joe.

"You did?" said Selena.

"Yeah I did at first but then we started talking in English and now we're back together." said Demi avoiding Joe's eyes.

"Oh you did?" asked Joe in a low voice.

"Yeah we did." said Demi feeling bad.

"Well as long as your happy." said Joe hurt.

Then the bell rang and Joe was the first one out of the room.

"What's with him?"

"Do you think that he's sad you and Lucas are back together?" asked Selena trying to hint it to Demi that he liked her.

"Hmm I don't know." said De avoiding the obvious reason.

"You're killing me Demi!" burst Selena.

"What?"

"It's obvious that he likes you and you lead him on then crushed his hopes!"

"What? No he doesn't."

"Yes he does! And you like him back! You don't like Lucas!"

"I'll see you at lunch." said Demi walking away from Selena.

All through Demi's next class she thought to herself "Selena's right I do like Joe...what was I thinking getting back together with Lucas especially after I hinted to Joe that I liked him! I'm such a bad person!"

When the bell for lunch rang Demi left her classroom and went to her locker and when she got there she saw Lucas leaning against her locker.

"Oh hi Lucas." said Demi trying to smile and look happy.

"Hey babe." said Lucas before he kissed her on the cheek.

"Look Lucas we need to talk."

"Okay lets' talk."

"First I need to check in with my friends then we can talk."

When Demi reached the cafeteria she saw her friends right away and went over to then with Lucas following. But when they reached the table it was just Joe sitting there.

"Hey Joe, um where's Selena?"

"She has detention." said Joe not looking at Demi. "Why did you want to make sure it was okay with us that your boyfriend sat with us?"

"No I just wanted to tell you that I need to talk to Lucas and I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Okay." said Joe still not looking at her.

After he said that Demi took Lucas by the hand and led him outside.

"What's up?"

"Lucas...I don't know how to say this..."said Demi looking down at the ground.

"What is it?" asked Lucas. "You can tell me anything."

"Lucas I don't feel the same way I did about you during the summer." said Demi in a low voice.

"Demi.."

But Demi put her finger to his lips. "Lucas this doesn't mean that I don't care about you, I just think it would be better if we were friends."

"We just got back together."

"I know but I wasn't thinking straight then, I'm sorry."

"I really wish you were thinking before." said Lucas angry.

"Please don't be mad at me." begged Demi.

"How could I not be Demi!" yelled Lucas.

"I guess I don't blame you."

"I don't think we can be friends." said Lucas calming down.

"Okay whatever makes you happy." said Demi in a small voice.

Just as he was going to say something else Demi just walked past him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

When she got back to the table she sat down across from Joe and just sat the in silence.

"Where's your boyfriend?" asked Joe annoyed.

"What boyfriend?"

"Lucas?" said Joe confused.

"I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"I realized it just wasn't going to work out."

"So you guys are just friends now?"

"No he said he didn't want to be."

"Oh I'm sorry Demi." said Joe putting his hand on Demi's.

"Thanks Joe." said Demi with a small smile.

Then over the loud speaker the principal called "Hello Students. Sorry to interrupt but would Demi Watson please come to the front office, thank you."

"I wonder what's going on."

"Tell me what happens."

When Demi reached the front office Demi saw her brother sitting on one of the chairs.

"Kevin what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Mom and dad got in a really big fight and mom left."

"What?" asked Demi in a low voice.

"I'm really sorry Demi."

"How could she?" asked Demi really mad.

"Demi you know we saw something like this was coming."

Then Demi ran into her brothers' arm and started to cry.

"It's okay Demi." said Kevin trying to calm down his sister.

They both stood there in each other's arms in silence. "Do you want me to take you home?" asked Kevin.

"No its fine. I should get back."

"Okay bye Demi." said Kevin hesitant to let her go.

When Demi got back to the table Joe saw that she was crying so he asked "Demi what happened?"

"My mom left us."

Then Joe went and sat next to her and held her in his arms. That's when Demi started crying again. When Demi was in Joe's arms, Lucas came up to Demi and said "Demi you lied to me."

She looked up with her red and wet face confused and asked "What are you talking about?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Now tell me what you are talking about"

"When you said that you didn't want to get back together with me at first I asked you if it was because of him and you said no."

"No I never answered you."

"Whatever Demi I'm done with you."

"What did I see in him?" asked Demi when he left.

"I have no idea."

"Thanks Joe."

"Hey how about me and you do something after school." said Joe "To take your mind off of your parents."

"Okay sure thanks Joe."

After school Joe took Demi to get some ice cream to help make her feel better and when they were eating they just talked, and talked, and talked. They talked more than they ever had and Demi really liked that.

"Thanks for taking my mind off my parents Joe." said Demi as they walked.

"No problDemi, what are friends for."

"Well you're an amazing friend."

Then they both gazed into each other's eyes and as their lips met sparks flew and Demi knew that she had fallen in love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"I'm sorry." said Demi.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that."

"Really?"

"Demi I've liked you for a long time."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid and I didn't know how you felt about me."

"Does this answer your question?" asked Demi before she kissed him.

"I think it does." said Joe with a huge grin.

"I'd better be getting home."

"I'll walk you home." said Joe putting his hand around her waist as they walked.

When they reached Demi's front door Demi turned to Joe and said "I had a great time."

"Me too."

Joe kissed Demi one last time then said goodnight and left.

"Hey Demi." said Kevin when he saw Demi.

"Hi Kevin." said Demi."Where's dad?"

"At work still."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah and he took it really hard."

"I bet."

As the days went on things were great with Joe and Demi and of course Selena was really happy when she found out that they were finally together. But as for things at home, Kevin was never home anymore and Demi's dad was taking her mom leaving really hard.

"Dad are you okay?" asked Demi one day when she was talking to her dad.

"Yeah I'm fine honey." said her dad.

"She really did love you know."

"Yeah right."

"Dad you guys had two kids together I think she had to have loved you."

"Then why did she leave?" asked her dad really hurting.

"You guys just grew apart."

"I guess you're right."

"You're going to be okay."

"I know thanks Demi."

Then Demi hugged him and they started to really talk. Demi found out more about how her parents met and how crazy they were and Demi told her dad about Joe and Lucas and they just really go to know each other better and Demi felt really close to her dad. But it got late so Demi hugged her dad then went to bed. The rest of the year went really well Demi and her dad stayed really close and Demi and Joe were in love and still going strong, but the only bad thing that changed was Demi and Kevin didn't talk as much anymore and Demi never heard from her mom.

Demi really missed both of them but she was grateful she had her dad, Selena and of course Joe. But little did Demi know that things were about to get really bad. Demi.

Selena, and Joe are now all in 9Th grade and boy was Demi nervous.

"Hey Demi." said Joe before he kissed her.

"Hey Joe."

Then they started walking down the hall together holding hands then as they were walking they heard a gunshot.

"What was that?" asked Demi scared.

"I don't know, but stay near me."

Then another bullet was shot and Joe yelled "Demi look out!" as he jumped in front of Demi to save her from the bullet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Then the bullet hit Joe at full speed and he hit the ground head first. So Demi bent to the ground at his side crying, and begging him to stay alive but he just looked at her and said "I love you." then his eyes and Demi knew she lost him forever.

"No Joe! No!" screamed Demi crying by his side.

Then people started to crowd around and someone called an ambulance, not that it was any use Demi knew that Joe was dead.

"Demi? Are you okay?" asked Selena walking into Demi's room.

"I should be the one dead right now." Demi whispered.

"What really happened today?" asked Selena walking over to her.

"We were just walking down the hall, then we heard the first gun shot. Joe told me to get behind him. But then out of nowhere another bullet was shot and heading straight for me. Joe pushed me out of the way. Classic Joe, always putting everyone needs before his." said Demi crying again.

"Demi I'm so sorry." said Selena hugging her.

"He told me he loved me right before he died. I never got a chance to tell him I loved him too." said Demi feeling like she couldn't breathe.

"He already knew you loved him and you know that."

"I just want to be alone." said Demi turning away from Selena.

For the next week Demi didn't speak to anyone, come out of her room, or eat. She couldn't even go to his funeral. Demi was too heartbroken. She couldn't face his family, knowing that she should be the one going in the ground.

"Demi you have to go to school today." said Kevin waking her up one morning.

"No!" yelled Demi.

"Demi its' been a week! You have to try and move on!"

"I'll never be able to move on Kevin!"

"He's dead Demi, as in never coming back. Please you have to try."

"He's not dead! He can't be gone forever! I love him Kevin!" yelled Demi crying.

"I know. I'm sorry Demi. But he would want you to try and go on and you know it." said Kevin holding her.

"I know but I just don't want to." cried Demi.

"Please try." begged Kevin. "I hate seeing you like this."

"Fine. I'll go to school."

"Thank you." said Kevin with a reassuring smile.

"Sure Kevin."

"Oh my gosh Demi your here!" said Selena hugging her.

"Yeah."

"I'm really glad your back. Everyone has just been so down and scared." said Selena linking arms with Demi.

"It was a school shooting. What do you expect."

"It's not fair that Joe had to lose his life."

"Was he the only one shot?" whispered Demi.

"Demi lets not talk about this right now."

"No tell me. Was he the only one who was shot?" asked Demi stopping and taking her arm back.

"Yes."

Demi stayed silent.

"Demi..." started Selena.

"I have to go." said Demi walking away from her.

"I hate myself! I should be dead! Not him!" yelled Demi when she walked into the bathroom. "There has to be something I can do. There has to be some way!" said Demi leaning against the sink.

Then Joe's cousin Millie came into the bathroom. "Demi. Hi. How are you?" the she asked.

"Hi Millie. I've been better."

"How come you didn't go to the funeral?"

"Because I couldn't face you all." said Demi turning away from her.

"What? Why?"

"I'm supposed to be the one dead right now. If Joe hadn't pushed me out of the way. Its not fair! I wish there was some way to go back in time and change things."

"Demi. You know no matter what Joe would have pushed you out if the way! That was just the kind of guy he was." said Millie turning Demi toward her.

"No!" yelled Demi crying.

"He loved you too much to let anything happen to you." said Millie hugging her.

"I wish I could have told him I loved him back." cried Demi.

"You didn't have to. I'm sure he knew you loved him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

For the rest of the day everyone kept telling Demi that they were sorry about what happened to Joe. She just wanted to die.

"How was your first day back?" asked Kevin when she got home.

Demi gave him a look and went to her room. Over the next few weeks Demi stopped talking to people and stopped making an effort to be happy, cried herself to sleep every night wishing that she could be in Joe's arms.

"Hey Demi." said Selena one day when Demi was at her locker.

She gave a small smile.

"What's been going on with you these past few weeks? You're not returning my calls or texts and it's like you don't want to hang out with me anymore." said Selena worried.

"I've been busy." said Demi walking away.

"No Demi. I'm not the only one worried about you here. Kevin is worried too, and your dad." said Selena stopping her. "You've been shutting all of the people who care about you out!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You need serious help Demi. I'm scared for you."

"Don't be." said Demi getting away from.

Later that night when everyone in Demi's house was asleep she snuck out and went to the bridge that went over a river.

"I can't live like this anymore." said Demi stepping up and over the ledge of the bridge.

"Don't do it." said a familiar voice coming from behind her.

When she turned around she almost screamed.

"Demi. Please. I didn't save you just so you could do this." said Joe.

"You're dead. I saw you die." said Demi scared.

"Please don't jump. I love you. I gave my life up for you. Please don't throw away the chance I gave you to live." said Joe stepping toward her.

"I'm already dead inside without you Joe. I want to be with you forever.

"And I'll be waiting for you until it's your time. But right now, it isn't your time." said Joe inches away from her.

"I love you so much Joe. I'm sorry I never got a chance to tell you that." said Demi crying.

"You just did. That's why I'm here. So you can move on with your life. All I want if for you to be happy. I know you love me. And you just told me. Now you have nothing holding you back from living a full life." said Joe smiling.

"Why did you have to leave me Joe?" asked Demi still crying.

"It wasn't my plan. My plan was to be with you forever. But things change."

"Will you wait for me?"

"There's no one else I'd rather wait to be with."

Demi smiled.

"Now please. Get off that ledge before you fall." said Joe holding out his hand.

She reached for his hand. She jumped at the feeling of his hand. Wondering how he was there with her, wondering how she could touch him. But she didn't care. All that mattered was that she had this time with him now.

"That's my girl." said Joe still holding her hand.

"I miss your touch."

He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I miss all of you." said Joe resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you" Demi whispered.

"I love you Demi."

They sat in silence in each other's arms for what seemed to be a life time, then Joe said "I need to go now."

"Please don't." whispered Demi scared to let him go again.

"I must. I came to help you start to move on."

"I know. I'm just being selfish."

"Goodbye Demi. I'll always be with you. In your heart."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Demi stayed out for the rest of the night thinking about her time with Joe. When she got home the next morning her dad and brother were waiting.

"Demi! Where have you been?" asked her dad hugging her tight.

"Trying to move on. But I'm back now. And I'm ready to move one step at a time." said Demi smiling.

"Your smiling. I've missed that." said her dad.

"We all have." said Kevin.

"Joe's gone. I know that. But I know he did what he did because he would never be able to forgive himself. He knows that I can be strong. He believes in me."

"I don't know what happened to you. But whatever happened was good for you." said Kevin.

"It really was. Now if you'll excuse me I need to make some calls and do some serious apologizing." said Demi walking toward her room.

"Demi." said her dad.

"Yeah dad?" asked Demi turning around.

"We love you." said her dad.

"I love you guys too." said Demi smiling.

After Demi called Joe's family she called Selena.

"Demi?" asked Selena shocked.

"Yeah its me. I called to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For shutting you, my best friend, out."

"It's not your fault. You were just sad about Joe."

"I am, and I always will be. But I know he wouldn't want me to shut people out."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

From that day on Demi visited Joe's grave everyday and went on day by day. She knew he was always looking out for her.

THE END


End file.
